


literally just graser and his unawesomeness

by orphan_account



Category: Avenue SMP, Harmony Hollow, The Cube SMP
Genre: Crack, Dick Jokes, Explicit Language, Humor, bit of oocness for comedy purposes, but i try, god i spent too much time on this, graser being an idiot as always, idk its my first ao3 fic the format might be messed up sorry, ill add avenue later too, ill add more tags as I go, im not funny lol, isaac watches anime thats an actual thing, memeing, not much reference of the actual game, poke the third wheel lmao, so many dick jokes, typical graser, weeb joe that is all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Master G:ok ok okMaster G:this chat was createdMaster G:bc we r best friends! ^_^Master G:bffs!I shelby the very best:…my sun:…bee movie script:I—Hbomb:what the hellSmoile Child:LAMEstrauberry famhas renamed the conversation to “directed by seth rogen”jacksfilms v. 6.969:o/~ and wouldn't it be nice to live together o/~Hbomb:OH MY GOD





	literally just graser and his unawesomeness

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhh this took three months to write ohmygod why. the cube is dead just like me but hey I love them so I guess have a chat fic. I kinda fell out of the fandom while writing this but I’m catching up on Avenue now so maybe the next part will come soon.  
> Uhhh this is technically my first fanfic that I’ve posted online so uh yeah format might be a bit weird. Please don't get offended.  
> I apologize if anyone is ooc in advance. ^-^  
> aaaaaaaand its 2018 I am so sorry dead memes but it must be accurate  
> ALSO!! AO3 WAS A DICK AND DELETED MY DRAFT FROM DECEMBER SMH  
> 

>=+=<

 **Master G:** Graser

 **jacksfilms v. 6.969:**  Parker

 **Smoile Child:** TYBZI

 **Hbomb:** H

 **a midsummer nights dream:** Will

>=+=<

September 27, 2017, 1:53 am EST

 

 **_Master G_ ** _has added_ **_Hbomb, jacksfilms v. 6.969, a midsummer nights dream,_ ** _and_ **_Smoile Child_ ** _to this conversation._

 ** _Master G_  ** _has renamed the conversation to “Graser is awesome”_

 **Master G:** heeeello everybody! :D

 **a midsummer nights dream:** why the hell am I a midsummer nights dream

 **Hbomb:**  isn't it 1 or something for you why did you create a random chat

 **Hbomb:**  AND YOU DIDNT CAPATALIZE THE B

 **Master G:** thta is bc b is for bitch!

 **Hbomb:** … go fuck yourself

 **Smoile Child:** that is the worst possible name for a chat ever

 **Smoile Child:** wtf you spelled smile wrong

 **Smoile Child:** how is that possible

 **Master G:**  y r u gaiz so mean :(

 **a midsummer nights dream:** bc u randomly created a chat with us in it and gave us stupid nicknames

 **Smoile Child:** ^^^^^^^^

 **Smoile Child:** wait isn't Parker in this chat?

 **Hbomb:**  he's probably watching his show or something

 **Smoile Child:**  true true

 **_Master G_ ** _is offline._

 **a midsummer nights dream:** guys

 **a midsummer nights dream:** graser’s not here

 **_Smoile Child_ ** _renamed the conversation to “literally just graser and his unawesomeness.”_

 **Hbomb:**  so can we just leave

 **Smoile Child:**  I guess

 **Master G:** im baaaaack

 **Smoile Child:**  fuck

 **Master G:**  sorry my pizza came

 **Hbomb:** graser why are you eating pizza at 1 in the morning

 **Hbomb:** and didn't you stop eating pizza or smth

 **Master G:**  wtf no

 **Master G:**  I could never do that

 **Master G:**  I'm adding more poepke k

 **Smoile Child:** no pls

 **a midsummer nights dream:** u spelled people wrong smh

 **_Master G_ ** _has added_ **_my sun, strauberry fam, bee movie script, Bae-yani,_ ** _and_ **_I shelby the very best_ ** _to this conversation._

 **Hbomb:** screw this im leaving

 **_Hbomb_ ** _left the conversation._

 **_Master G_ ** _has added_ **_Hbomb_ ** _to this conversation._

 **Hbomb:** I hate you

 **Master G:**  y wolud u hate me D: im too lovable to be hated

 **Hbomb:** why are you even asking that question

 **strauberry fam:**  yo what the fuck is this

 **Smoile Child:**  ay straub

 **my sun:** what's up guys

 **strauberry fam:**  tybzi how the hell did u spell smile wrong

 **Smoile Child:** it wasn't me it was graser

 **strauberry fam:**  honestly im not surprised lmao

 **bee movie script:** ew what kind of a name is this

 **strauberry fam:** i see he got u too bee

 **Bae-yani:**  Why am I here

 **a midsummer nights dream:**  oh look its jordan

 **_Bae-yani_ ** _left the conversation._

 **_Master G_ ** _has added_ **_Bae-yani_ ** _to this conversation._

 **a midsummer nights dream:** btw u can't leave

 **Bae-yani:**  shit

 **_Bae-yani_ ** _is offline._

 **a midsummer nights dream:**  … and he's gone

 **I shelby the very best:** hi!

 **bee movie script:**  hi shelby!

 **I shelby the very best:**  hello! :D

 **jacksfilms v. 6.969:**  wassup bois

 **Hbomb:**  hey parker

 **Smoile Child:** waddup bitch

 **jacksfilms v. 6.969:**  sup fuckface

 **strauberry fam:** ey ey ey

 **strauberry fam:** watch yo profanity

 **jacksfilms v. 6.969:** ok mom

 **strauberry fam:**  did u just assume my gender?

 **jacksfilms v. 6.969:**  … yes

 **strauberry fam:**  I have raised u well

 **Hbomb:** graser answer the question we all want answered

 **Hbomb:**  why are we here

 **strauberry fam:** um, yeah

 **my sun:**  tell us, 1.9 pvp god

 **jacksfilms v. 6.969:**  yes father

 **Smoile Child:**  and how you somehow spelled smile wrong

 **Master G:**  ok ok ok

 **Master G:** this chat was created

 **Master G:**  bc we r best friends! ^_^

 **Master G:**  bffs!

 **I shelby the very best:**  …

 **my sun:**  …  

 **bee movie script:** I—

 **Hbomb:**  what the hell

 **Smoile Child:**  LAME

 ** _strauberry fam_** _has renamed the conversation to_ “  _directed by seth rogen”_

 **jacksfilms v. 6.969:**   _o/~ and wouldn't it be nice to live together o/~_

 **Hbomb:** OH MY GOD

 **strauberry fam:**  see this is why he is my son

 **a midsummer nights dream:** this chat is literally just a graser roast session

 **a midsummer nights dream:** honestly not surprised

 **strauberry fam:**  Graser10 DISS Track! Gone wrong! Gone sexual! Not clickbait!1!!1!

 **Master G:**  even tho u say u hate me, I kno u luv me :)

 **Hbomb:**  yeah no

 **I shelby the very best:** being married to you was horrible

 **bee movie script:**  ^^

 **a midsummer nights dream:**  dude I was his  _son_

 **a midsummer nights dream:**  his fucking  _son_

 **Master G:**  wow u gaiz r mean

 **_a midsummer nights dream_ ** _has renamed the chat to “Let's roast Graser”_

 **Master G:**  :(

 **my sun:**  goodnight y'all

 ** _my sun_  ** _is offline._

 **Smoile Child:** and there goes huahwi

 **a midsummer nights dream:** hey graser why don't you leave too

 **Master G:** nooo I would never!! I dont wanna deprive yall of my glorious presence

 **strauberry fam:** what glory

 **I shelby the very best:** what presence

 **Master G:**  bow down to  _votre maître_

 **Hbomb:**  what

 **strauberry fam:**  oh im sorry I don't speak canadian

 **strauberry fam:** oh wait, I don't speak stupidity either

 **I shelby the very best:**  OHHHH

 **a midsummer nights dream:** r o a s t e d

 ** _jacksfilms v. 6.969_  ** _is offline._

 **strauberry fam:**  nooooo my son

 **bee movie script:** this wi suc

 **Smoile Child:**  *succ

 **strauberry fam:** *dicc

 **Smoile Child:**  *o h

 **bee movie script:** wifi

 **_bee movie script_ ** _is offline._

 **strauberry fam:** probably the wifi

 **strauberry fam:**  again

 **Smoile Child:**  rip bees wifi

 **a midsummer nights dream:**  *my channel

 **I shelby the very best:**  *my sanity

 **Master G:**  such pessimists

 **a midsummer nights dream:**  how do u even know that word

 **a midsummer nights dream:** I bet it was stacy

 **Master G:** idk i saw it in some fanfic

 **Smoile Child:**  *claps*

 **Smoile Child:**  nice kill man

 **strauberry fam:** graser why are u even reading fanfiction

 **strauberry fam:** I bet it was smut

 **a midsummer nights dream:** ok so grasers a perv

 **Master G:** tf is a smut

 **Smoile Child:** wowowowow

 **I shelby the very best:** nvm he's def a virgin

 **strauberry fam:** arent we all

 **I shelby the very best:** true

 **Hbomb:** wait straub

 **Hbomb:**  don't you and bee live together?

 **Hbomb:** so both of you have the shitty wifi?

 **strauberry fam:**  yeah but

 **strauberry fam:** I have a personal hotspot

 **Smoile Child:**  doesn't that use a lot of data?

 **strauberry fam:** … shit

 ** _strauberry fam_  ** _is offline._

 **I shelby the very best:**  so its just us, huh?

 **a midsummer nights dream:** oh look the sun is rising

 **Hbomb:** *huahwi

 **Smoile Child:**  *huahwi’s dicc

 **Hbomb:** oh

 **Hbomb:** oh

 **Hbomb:**  oh

 **Smoile Child:**  that's kinda hot

 **Master G:**  ayy lmao

 **a midsummer nights dream:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Smoile Child:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Hbomb:** why

 **a midsummer nights dream:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Smoile Child:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Hbomb:** guys pls

 **a midsummer nights dream:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Smoile Child:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Hbomb:** i hate you all

 **a midsummer nights dream:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Smoile Child:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **I shelby the very best:**  I—

 **Hbomb:** stopp

 **a midsummer nights dream:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Smoile Child:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Hbomb:** for fucks sake

 **a midsummer nights dream:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Smoile Child:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Hbomb:** i will actually take a plane over to you guys and kill you

 **a midsummer nights dream:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Smoile Child:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Hbomb:** >:(

 **a midsummer nights dream:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Smoile Child:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Hbomb:** oh my fucking god 

 **a midsummer nights dream:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Smoile Child:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Hbomb:** guys

 **a midsummer nights dream:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Smoile Child:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Hbomb:** are you done

 **a midsummer nights dream:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Smoile Child:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Hbomb:** still going

 **a midsummer nights dream:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Smoile Child:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Hbomb:** _still_ going

 **a midsummer nights dream:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Smoile Child:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Hbomb:** finished?

 **a midsummer nights dream:** ye its getting repetitive

 **I shelby the very best:**  rip my phone

 **a midsummer nights dream:**  oh sorry

 **Smoile Child:**  not really

 **Hbomb:** so rude

 **a midsummer nights dream:** r00d

 **I shelby the very best:** r00d ass mofo

 **Smoile Child:**  dar00d sandstorm

 **Master G:**  wot

 **Hbomb:**  no pls

 **Smoile Child:** *yes pls

 **I shelby the very best:**  ah yes the smell of dead memes

 **a midsummer nights dream:** *snorts the dead meme*

 **Hbomb:** sinff

 **a midsummer nights dream:**  sniff

 **Smoile Child:** sniff it like u sniff dat ass

 **a midsummer nights dream:** what

 **Smoile Child:**  what

 ** _a midsummer nights dream_  ** _’s nickname is now_ **_william sniffsdatass_  ** _._

 **william sniffsdatass:** wtf

 **Master G:** whos ass r we talkjign abt herre :))))))))

 **william sniffsdatass:** def not urs bc u dont have one

 **Smoile Child:**  BUUUUUUUURN

 **william sniffdatass:**  I guess you could say

 **william sniffdatass:**  its lit

 **Master G:** jst like my diss track! mater g back at it agaiun with his SWAG

 **Hbomb:**...  _mater_

 **I shelby the very best:** no one would want to mate with you stfu

 **Smoile Child:** guys

 **Smoile Child:** its like 2 am

 **Master G:** sleep is for the weak

 **william sniffdatass:**  u are weak

 **Master G:** lies

 **Hbomb:**  <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PvxCmtB4pUE>

 **Smoile Child:**  oh my god

 **Master G:**  that was 2 years ago tho

 **Hbomb:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gpD9tQ7XMd0>

**Hbomb:**  this was last year

 **william sniffdatass:**  <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W_nD_96lrmY>

 **william sniffdatass:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zMVoNR2eaD8>

**Master G:**  D’:

 ** _Master G_  ** _is offline._

 **Hbomb:**  LMAO

 **Smoile Child:**  YOU ROASTED HIM SO HARD THAT HE LEFT

 **william sniffsdatass:** REKTTTT

 **william sniffsdatass:** actually I have to go lmao

 **Smoile Child:** I should too lol I need sleep

 **I shelby the very best:** yeah good night guys

 ** _I shelby the very best_  ** _is offline._

 **Hbomb:** we could just leave

 **Smoile Child:**  good idea lmao

 **_Smoile Child_ ** _left the conversation._

 ** _william sniffsdatass_  ** _left the conversation._

 ** _Hbomb_  ** _left the conversation._

 

~>=+=<~

 

September 30, 2017,11 am EST

 

 **_Master G_ ** _has added_ **_Hbomb, Smoile Child, william sniffsdatass, Alexnader the Grape, DickfieldMark,_ ** _and_ **_Sij_ ** _to this conversation._

 

 **Hbomb:**  goddammit

 **william sniffsdatass** : why

 **Smoile Child:** Master G more like Master D

 ** _Master G_  ** _’s nickname is now_ **_Master D_  ** _._

 **Hbomb:** and you dragged more people into this too

 **Hbomb:** fuck this I'm leaving

 **_Hbomb_ ** _left the conversation._

 **_Master D_ ** _added_ **_Hbomb_ ** _to the conversation._

 **Master D:** :)))))

 **Hbomb:**  oh screw you

 **Sij:** I came as soon as I heard

 **Sij:**  graser and roasting in the same sentence

 **Sij:** tf

 **Sij:** what kind of a name is sij

 **Hbomb:**  he got you too huh andrew

 **DickfieldMark:** wow

 **DickfieldMark:** "DickfieldMark”

 **DickfieldMark:** rude

 **Smoile Child:** welcome to whatever the fuck this chat is

 **william sniffsdatass:** “this chat was created”

 **william sniffsdatass:**  “bc we r best friends ^_^”

 **william sniffsdatass:** “bffs!”

 **william sniffsdatass:**  - Graser

 **Sij:** dude that's lame

 **Smoile Child:** ikr that's what I said

 **Master D:** wow u all r salty today

 **DickfieldMark:** ofc I'm salty my nickname is DickfieldMark

 **Sij:** dude

 **Sij:** I'm sij

 **Sij:** fuckin  _sij_

 **I shelby the very best:**  hey guys

 **Sij:**  hey shelby

 **Hbomb:**  oh hi

 **Master D:**  yessss perfect

 **william sniffsdatass:**  jfc what now

 **DickfieldMark:** that doesn't sound good

 **Master D:**  the

 **Master D:**  groins

 **Master D:** r

 **Master D:**  all

 **Smoile Child:**  COCKBLOCKED LMAO

 **Master D:** here

 **Hbomb:**  are you—

 **Smoile Child:** jesus humping a motorcycle wtf

 **william sniffsdatass:**  why

 **william sniffsdatass:** just why

 **Master D:** bc im stupid duh

 **Smoile Child:** about time you finally admitted it

 **Master D** : SIKE!! I am a genius! The g in graser stands for genius!

 **Smoile Child:**  you little shit

 **Sij:** I thought it stood for groisns

 **Hbomb:**  or gross

 **Master D:** Weymouth master h

 **I shelby the very best:** who tf is Weymouth?

 **Master D:** ur mummy

 **william sniffsdatass:** wtf graser ur not even british

 **Master D:**  ah but u see cnada was british once

 **Hbomb:** cnada is my city

 **william sniffsdatass:** so was basically the world u twat

 **Master D:** ur a twat

 **Hbomb:** whatre you five

 **Smoile Child:** ofc not

 **Master D:** thank you tybzi :D

 **Smoile Child:**  he's like 2

 **Master D:** 2x better than ull evah be!

 **Sij:** at bullshit yeah

 **william sniffsdatass:** ROASTSTSSTTSTETROASTSTROAST

 **Master D:** POTROAST

 **Hbomb:** what

 **Hbomb:** did your mom cook you again

 **I shelby the very best:** whoa what

 **Hbomb:** *COOK YIU SOMETHING

 **DickfieldMark:** LMAO

 **DickfieldMark:** THATS WHY HES SO ROASTED AND STUPID

 **I shelby the very best:** he was probably dropped as a baby tbh

 **Sij:** actually he said in one of my videos

 **Sij:** “mommy put me on my head”

 **Sij:** “and then dropped”

 **Hbomb:** not surprised lolol

 **Master D:**  im so kitty bois

 **william sniffsdatass:**  cat lady graser

 **Smoile Child:**  meow moew mothafuckas

 **Sij:** *clinks plate*

 **Master D:** im a lit cat lady

 **I shelby the very best:**  *roasted cat lady

 **Alexnader the Grape:** I'm so confused

 **Alexnader the Grape:** wth my name isn't alexander

 **DickfieldMark:** ofc not

 **DickfieldMark:** its alexnader

 **Master D:** grape!!!!

 **Alexnader the Grape:** oh lord save me now

 **I shelby the very best:** ha good luck with that

 **I shelby the**   **very best:** he hasn't saved any of us from this hellhole

 **Master D:** grape yoknow what we shoudl do

 **Alexnader the Grape: ***   _exasperated sigh*_ what

 **Master D:** we should bring back

 **Master D:** gragra

 **Master D:** yonow

 **Master D:** graser and grape

 **Alexnader the Grape:** ew heck no

 **Alexnader the Grape:** that shouldve died with the cube tbh

 **Smoile Child:** ok now I'm lost how did we get to cube ships

 **Sij:** you should be lost

 **Hbomb:** we're all lost

 **Master D:**  except meeee

 **Master D:** bc im smrater and more superoir than u

 **Smoile Child:**  yes totally

 **Master D:**  bc i am ur jesus

 **Master D:**  i am ur hayzues

 **william sniffsdatass:**  oh holy robot bask us in ur glory of hayzuesness

 **Alexnader the Grape:**  let us offer this pizza to our great hayzues graser10

 **I shelby the very best:** shine bright like a graser

 **I shelby the very best:** he's beautiful like pizzas in the sky

 **Hbomb:**  so shine briiight

 **Hbomb:** toooonighttttt

 **Smoile Child:** you and I we’re like grasers in the sky

 **Sij:**  when i grow up i wanna be a graser

 **Master D:** yes give me all ur moneies and prasies

 **DickfieldMark:**  hello everybody and tonight I will be singing all-graser by smashmouth

 **DickfieldMark:** *ahem

 **DickfieldMark:** somebody once told me

 **DickfieldMark:** graser was gonna rule me

 **DickfieldMark:** but he ain't the sharpest tool in the shed

 **william sniffsdatass:** he keeps looking really dumb with his finger and a thumb in the shape of an L on his forehead

 **william sniffsdatass:** so everyday

 **Alexnader the Grape:** its everyday bro

 **Alexnader the Grape:** with the disney channel flow

 **Smoile Child:** grape no i thought you were better than this

 **william sniffsdatass:** …

 **william sniffsdatass:** … wELL THE MEMES START COMING AND THEY WONT STOP COMIN

 **I shelby the very best:** comin ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Hbomb:**   _why_

 **DickfieldMark:**  I gotta go bye

 **_DickfieldMark_ ** _is offline._

 **Hbomb:** look shelby you scared him off

 **Master D:** im hungry feed me my servants lololol

 **Alexnader the Grape:**  so you want us to feed you your servants?

 **Master D:**  no u r my servants

 **william sniffsdatass:** so u want us to feed u our bodies

 **william sniffsdatass:** u slut

 **Master D:** i want u to feed me

 **Smoile Child:** dicc?

 **Sij:**  u want sum fuk?

 **Hbomb:**  you guys need some help

 **I shelby the very best:** *you guys need some milk

 **Hbomb:**   _sTOP_

 **Smoile Child:** but milk is good for you

 **Smoile Child:** it makes you grow ;)

 **Sij:**  smh there are children here

 **william sniffsdatass:**  you?

 **Sij:**  duh

 **strauberry fam:**  sup beyotches

 **Master D:** dad!

 **strauberry fam:** ew ur not my son parker is

 **strauberry fam:** disowned

 **Alexnader the Grape:**  straub!

 **strauberry fam:** hello my fruity bro

 **Alexnader the Grape:**  ayy

 **strauberry fam:**  ayy

 **Master D:** ayy

 **strauberry fam:** youre destroying this family fuck off

 **Master D:** aw you made poor grasey cri :’((((

 **Sij:** good

 **Hbomb:** straub are you using your hotspot again

 **I shelby the very best:** or is it your wifi

 **william sniffsdatass:** ^^^

 **strauberry fam:**  ha

 **strauberry fam:**  im in fcukin starbucks

 **Sij:**  wow so basic

 **Sij:** wait isn't it like midnight for u

 **strauberry fam:** don't judge me

 **Smoile Child:**  wow so white girl

 **I shelby the very best:**  yaaaas gurl

 **william sniffsdatass:** you mean me?

 **Hbomb:** yes totally

 **Alexnader the Grape:** wow this partay is so litttt can I joinnn

 **Master D:** yaaassssss

 **Sij:** graser you're not part of this smh

 **strauberry fam:** the party don't start until im here

 **Sij:** yaaaas gurl

 **_strauberry fam_ ** _has added_ **_jacksepticcraf_  ** _to this conversation._

 **jacksepticcraf:**  hello assholes

 **strauberry fam:** now the party's really starting

 **Alexnader the Grape:** isaac!

 **Smoile Child:** waddup ize

 **jacksepticcraf:**  sup grape

 **jacksepticcraf:** and tybzi

 **Hbomb:** were having a partay

 **jacksepticcraf:** ooo I have a rlly cool song can I play

 **I shelby the very best:** sure

 **jacksepticcraf:** koe wo shiyou yo

 **jacksepticcraf:** kisu suru mae ni

 **Sij:** omg no

 **jacksepticcraf:** koe wo shiyou yo

 **jacksepticcraf:**  me wo mitsumete

 **Sij:** no no no no no stop

 **Alexnader the Grape:** what

 **strauberry fam:** wow ize ur such a weeaboo

 **strauberry fam:** and a perv

 ** _jacksepticcraf_  ** _’s nickname is now_ **_weeb-sama_  ** _._

 **Sij:** why why why

 **Master D:**  im confsued is this some sort of isnide jolek

 **Hbomb:** yes it is some sort of isnide jolek

 **Smoile Child:** isnide jolek is my favorite pokemon

 **I shelby the very best:** can I trade my shiny Weymouth for your isnide jolek

 **Hbomb:** sure :D

 **william sniffsdatass:** graser ur always confused

 **Master D:** ur face is always confused

 **I shelby the very best:** …. nice

 **strauberry fam:** im always confused bc ur always pretty

 **strauberry fam:** *confused

 **strauberry fam:** fuckin predictive

 **weeb-sama:** strauberry jam is gay confirmed

 **Alexnader the Grape:** drama alert: minecraft youtuber strauberry jam EXPOSED

 **Master D:** ah yes i agree wtih strayb im booti

 **Hbomb:** booti

 **Smoile Child:** booti

 **william sniffdatass:** booti

 **Sij:** booti

 **Master D:** groins

 **Sij:** no don't

 **I shelby the very best:** uh did u mean bootiful?

 **Alexnader the Grape:** no he meant booti

 **weeb-sama:**  oof he does have a nice ass I mean what

 **strauberry fam:** wowowow isaac is gay too

 **strauberry fam:** were gay bros

 **Alexnader the Grape:** gaymers

 **weeb-sama:** those who gay together stay together

 **Sij:** what if youre gay for each other

 **weeb-sama:** ew no lolol

 **strauberry fam:** thats offensive

 **strauberry fam:** no gays in my lobby

 **Smoile Child:** mimecraft youtubers strauberry jam and private fearless EXPOSE themselves and COME OUT!

 **Smoile Child:** not in the dirty way you prevs

 **Master D:** ur a prev

 **Hbomb:** :)))))))))) whats a prevs ive never heard of this category of human known as “prevs”

 **william sniffsdatass:** I think it's like a furry or smth

 **I shelby the very best:** ew furries

 **Sij:**  excuse

 **Sij:** you shouldnt hate furries

 **Sij:** there will be no kinkshaming in this chat

 **Sij:** unless were kinkshaming graser

 **william sniffsdatass:** kinkshaming is my kink

 **Master D:** im a furry

 **Sij:** nvm yall should hate furries i encourage it 100%

 **I shelby the very best:** I bet he doesn't even know what a furry is he just thinks it sounds cool

 **william sniffsdatass:** well his ex wife was a bee so

 **Hbomb:** bee movie? but irl?

 **strauberry fam:** According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee  
should be able to fly.  
**Smoile Child:** omg

 **weeb-sama:** Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don't care what humans think is impossible.  
**Sij:** ded meme

 **william sniffsdatass:** ur a ded meme

 **Sij:** true

 **weeb-sama:** Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow, black.  
**strauberry fam:** Ooh, black and yellow! Let's shake it up a little.

 **Alexnader the Grape:** i can tell this will BEE very funny hahahahahahahaaa kms  
**Hbomb:** do the whole script!

 **Smoile Child:** no ur encouraging them

 **strauberry fam:** well…

 **Sij:** NO

 **Hbomb:** NO DOMT IT WAS JUST A PRANK BRO

 **weeb-sama:** hehe

 **Hbomb:** JUST A PRANK JUST A PRANK

 **william sniffsdatass:** i encourage the memes

 **I shelby the very best:** im in the mood for illegal memes today why not

 **Master D:** im going eith my fomrer wiwrfysa

 **I shelby the very best:** tf is a fomrer wiwrfysa

 ** _I shelby the very best_  ** _’s nickname is now_ **_graser’s fomrer wiwrfysa_  ** _._

 **Hbomb:** SHELBY WILL WHY

 **Hbomb:** YOU HAVE BETRAYED ME

 **Hbomb:**  NOOOOOOOOO

 **Hbomb:** actually I'm fine with graser betraying me

 **weeb-sama:** is this cube season 3

 **strauberry fam:** im getting the script and the popcorn

 **Sij:** FITE FITE FITE

 **weeb-sama:**  karasuno faito!

 **weeb-sama:** desu

 **strauberry fam:** i knew it isaac ur a weeb

 **weeb-sama:** stfu your channel is dead

 **weeb-sama:**  like me inside

 **william sniffsdatass:** all our channels are tbh

 **weeb-sama:** i just saw it on twitter somewhere idk

 **strauberry fam:** still

 **Sij:** happy halloweeb!

 **Hbomb:** its september

 **Master D:** ur a septhemr

 **Smoile Child:** can I fight your septhemr with my isnide jolek

 **william sniffsdatass:** I swear graser’s like 3

 **strauberry fam:** sometimes I can't believe we're talking to an almost 21 year old man

 **Master D:** actually my mental age is 14

 **graser’s fomrer wiwrfysa:**  no way that's not possible

 **weeb-sama:** ive met 6 year olds smarter than graser

 **Hbomb:** pretty sure graser’s mental age is 2

 **Sij:** nah his mental age is nonexistent he probably doesnt even have a brain in there

 **Master D:** haha bc i am a robot! i have soemthinf...better then a brian!

 **Smoile Child:**  brian

 **graser’s fomrer wiwrfysa:**  brian

 **Sij:** smh what did brian ever do to u?

 **strauberry fam:** yeah dude u just hurt his feelings apologize

 **Master D:** stfu brian

 **Alexnader the Grape:** wow offensive

 **william sniffsdatass:** I bet u offened all the brians reading this fic

 **weeb-sama:** stop breaking the fourth wall smh

 **Master D:** im sorry brian whateber your name is

 **Hbomb:**  wdym ‘whateber your name is’ you just called him brian?? thats his name??

 **Sij:**  graser, you're stupid

 **graser’s fomrer wiwrfysa:** you didn't know?

 **Alexnader the Grape:**  so nothing new pretty much

 **Master D:** that wasnt me

 **Master D:**  it was leonard

 **Hbomb:** are you—

 **Hbomb:** facepalm

 **weeb-sama:** the fcuk is a leonard?

 **william sniffsdatass:** so graser has offended brian and leonard today huh

 **Master D:**  im not kiddifng it waes leonard

 **strauberry fam:** stop blaming this “leonard” person

 **Hbomb:** sigh

 **Master D:** leonard’s an stipud asdjole

 **Sij:**  so you

 **Smoile Child:** mom look I found a wild stipud asdjole!

 **Smoile Child:** oh wait

 **Smoile Child:** its graser

 ** _Master D_  ** _’s nickname is now_ **_a stipud asdjole_  ** _._

 **weeb-sama:**  the fucks a leonard?

 **Hbomb:** another sigh

 **strauberry fam:** what

 **Sij:** how do i explain this

 **Hbomb:** … its his alternate persona or soemthing

 **Alexnader the Grape:** what the actual fuck

 **weeb-sama:** how

 **Smoile Child:** i question how i put up with u for so long

 **Smoile Child:**  every

 **Smoile Child:** single

 **Smoile Child:** time

 **Smoile Child:** i talk to u

 **william sniffsdatass:**  r we really surprised at this point

 **graser’s fomrer wiwrfysa:** not really no

 **a stipud asdjole:** yo brahs its leonard

 **Sij:** are you serious

 **Alexnader the Grape:** oh hell no

 **Alexnader the Grape:** fuck this shit im out

 **_Alexnader the Grape_ ** _is offline._

 **weeb-sama:** good decision grape

 **Hbomb:**  i guess u could say he made a...GRAPE decision

 **Sij:** kms

 **a stipud asdjole:**  littt

 **strauberry fam:** go fuck yourself leonard  

 **Smoile Child:** andrew I found a better name for you

 **Sij:** what

 ** _Sij_  ** _’s nickname is now_ **_Sij the Science Kid_  ** _._

 **Sij the Science Kid:** tf no

 **Sij the Science Kid:** this is worse

 **strauberry fam:** im confused

 **william sniffsdatass:** same

 **weeb-sama:** are we supposed to be getting something or

 **a stipud asdjole:** thtas bc you aren't awesoem and americsn loek us

 **Hbomb:** ok first things first

 **Hbomb:** … you're canadian

 **strauberry fam:**  hes canAYYYYdian

 **Sij the Science Kid:** more like caNAYdian

 **Hbomb:** and second

 **Hbomb:** you suck

 **Smoile Child:**  *succ

 **weeb-sama:** dicc?

 **a stipud asdjole:** ur a dicc

 **william sniffsdatass:** uh graser dont u mean u?

 **Sij the Science Kid:** tru he is a dicc

 **strauberry fam:** what kind of dicc?

 **weeb-sama:** a big

 **weeb-sama:** long

 **weeb-sama:** juicy

 **weeb-sama:** c o c c

 **Smoile Child:** ew no

 **Hbomb:** inappropriate

 **a stipud asdjole:** thats queer

 **william sniffsdatass:** dont say that graser

 **a stipud asdjole:** y

 **weeb-sama:** its offensive

 **a stipud asdjole:** rlly

 **Hbomb:** yes graser

 **weeb-sama:** smh graser smh

 **strauberry fam:** then educate us weeb-sama-sensei

 **weeb-sama:** n o

 **graser's fomrer wiwrfysa:** senpai*

 **weeb-sama:** there we go

 **Smoile Child:** weeb-sama-sensei-senpai-chan!!!

 **weeb-sama:** you forgot the kun smh

 **Sij the Science Kid:** ok fine then weeb-sama-sensei-senpai-chan-kun

 **a stipud asdjole:** what

 **a stipud asdjole:** im confeysed

 **Sij the Science Kid:** you always are

 **william sniffsdatass:** dear graser

 **william sniffsdatass:** you're a piece of shit

 **william sniffsdatass:** with lots of hate, will <3

 **strauberry fam:** ^^

 **a stipud asdjole:** haha

 **a stipud asdjole:** i may be a piexe of shit

 **a stipud asdjole:** but i am the shit

 **weeb-sama:**  wh

 **Hbomb:** y'know I almost thought that would actually make sense

 **Hbomb:** but it didn't

 **Smoile Child:** it almost never does

 **a stipud asdjole:** ah but i see an  _almost_ ;)))))

 **Smoile Child:** oh sorry did i say almost? I meant always

 **Sij the Science Kid:** HA

 **Bae-yani:** I'm just here to turn off notifications ignore me

 **william sniffsdatass:** k

 **william sniffsdatass:** wait wha

 **william sniffsdatass:** rood

 **a stipud asdjole:** wit

 **Hbomb:** wow graser’s really that clueless

 **Smoile Child:** smh lmao

 **weeb-sama:** hecc jordan come stay a while

 **strauberry fam:** ye man for old times sake

 **Bae-yani:** smh I'm not old ur old

 **a stipud asdjole:** im old im 76

 **Bae-yani:** days old

 **Hbomb:** ouch

 **Bae-yani:**  still got it

 **Bae-yani:** and now im leaving

 **weeb-sama:** wait

 **_Bae-yani_ ** _is offline._

 **weeb-sama** : … cocksucking dirtbag

 **william sniffsdatass:** wow that was bit much but yeah he could’ve at least stayed a bit

 **william sniffsdatass:** tho he might be busy or smth so I can’t blame him lol

 **weeb-sama:** oh no i accidentally pasted some shit and sent it lmao

 **william sniffsdatass:** o

 **_a stipud asdjole_ ** _has added_ **_NatPat_  ** _,_ **_the other bajan canadian_  ** _,_ **_Zack of Diamonds_  ** _, and_ **_Narutofuu_ ** _to the conversation._

 **Hbomb:** did you just

 **Smoile Child:** rip nathan

 **strauberry fam:** scree

 **weeb-sama:**  ha welcome to hell

 **NatPat:** uh why am I here

 **Hbomb:** ewwwww

 **william sniffsdatass:** oh hi

 **Hbomb:** ew get away

 **NatPat:** wow so not rad

 **Smoile Child:** after being in this chat for not even 1 minute

 **Smoile Child:** you'll want to kill youself

 **NatPat:** I already do

 **NatPat:** oh and

 **NatPat:** I don't really play minecraft anymore so

 **Hbomb:** yeah no shit sherlock

 **william sniffsdatass:** dude

 **william sniffsdatass:** … this isn't a minecraft chat

 **NatPat:** still leaving

 **a stipud asdjole:** but cant we be frendis

 **NatPat:** heck no

 **Hbomb:**  ew why are you guys trying to convince him to stay

 **NatPat:** if it makes you feel better im leaving

 **Hbomb:** good riddance

 **Sij the Science Kid:** lmaoooo “leaving”

 **strauberry fam:** ha good luck

 **weeb-sama:** bueno suerte amigo

 ** _NatPat_  ** _has left the conversation._

 **_a stipud asdjole_ ** _has added_ **_NatPat_  ** _to the conversation._

 **_NatPat_ ** _left the conversation._

 **Hbomb:** how long do you think till he realizes

 **Smoile Child:** I'd give maybe a minute or 2

 **_a stipud asdjole_ ** _has added_ **_NatPat_ ** _to the conversation._

 **Sij the Science Kid:** nah i put 5 bucks on now

 **_NatPat_ ** _left the conversation._

 **_a stipud asdjole_ ** _has added_ **_NatPat_ ** _to the conversation._

 **weeb-sama:** ha now you owe all of us 5 bucks

 **strauberry fam:** each?

 **_NatPat_ ** _left the conversation._

 **Smoile Child:** ha suck it andrew

 **_a stipud asdjole_ ** _has added_ **_NatPat_ ** _to the conversation._

 **a stipud asdjole:** succ nobooms nonexistent dicc angie

 **graser's fomrer wiwrfysa:** wha

 **graser's fomrer wiwrfysa:** whwhwhwhwhhwaaat

 **NatPat:** that's extremely rude I don't appreciate that

 **Hbomb:** WOW OK

 **william sniffsdatass:** that was… unexpected

 **strauberry fam:** it's fine when we do it bc memes but when u do it its cringe

 **Sij the Science Kid:** ikr wow cringe

 **weeb-sama:** stfu  _angie_

 **Sij the Science Kid:** don't change my name to that pls

 **strauberry fam:** too late

 ** _Sij the Science Kid_  ** _’s nickname is now_ **_Anj Anj Angie_  ** _._

 **Anj Anj Angie:** ok who did that

 **strauberry fam:** not me

 **Smoile Child:** …

 **Anj Anj Angie:** it was u wasnt it tybzi

 **weeb-sama:** yOU THOUGHT IT WAS TYBZI

 **weeb-sama:** BUT IT WAS I

 **weeb-sama:** ISAAC

 **strauberry fam:** is this more of that weeb shit

 **a stipud asdjole:** whats a wbeb

 **graser's fomrer wiwrfysa:** how did you

 **graser's fomrer wiwrfysa:** nvm

 **Narutofuu:** im a weeb crap

 **Hbomb:** ugh hayden

 **Narutofuu:** nice to see you too liam

 **william sniffsdatass:** oh hey welcome there's no escape youre basically fucked

 **Narutofuu:** more like L.A.I.D

 **Narutofuu:** Launched

 **Narutofuu:** Into

 **Narutofuu:** A

 **Narutofuu:** Depressive spiral

 **Hbomb:** dude thats L.I.A.D not L.A.I.D

 **Narutofuu:** im in a freaking depressive spiral does it look like i care liam

 **Hbomb:** and yet u still censor urselfchild

 **Narutofuu:** hey just bc im in a depressive spiral doesnt mean im not a good 

 **Narutofuu:** so suck on that >:3

 **Hbomb:** pussy

 **Narutofuu:**  thats mean stop

 **Narutofuu:** im telling

 **Smoile Child:** his name is L.I.A.M

 **Smoile Child :** Launched

 **Smoile Child:** Into

 **Smoile Child:** A

 **strauberry fam:** MEMEM

 **Smoile Child:** i was going to say massive pit of death and eternal suffering but yeah that works too

 **william sniffdatass:** liam just got liad

 **Hbomb:** fuck you

 **william sniffdatass:** nvm he hasnt been liad

 **Hbomb:** yet

 **william sniffdatass:** lol in your dreams

 **weeb-sama:**  “dreams” >;))))))

 **a stipud asdjole:** ur mom hanst been liad

 **william sniffsdatass:** ok then how was I born

 **a stipud asdjole:** it was the stork

 **william sniffsdatass:** … do u even know what a stork is

 **a stipud asdjole:** it's a fcitonal createure

 **NatPat:** …. wow so intelligent

 **NatPat:** so smart

 **Smoile Child:** ikr how have I been so bloind we should be worshiping him

 **strauberry fam:** lies he is not a god

 **strauberry fam:** he is F.U.C.K

 **strauberry fam:** Forever

 **strauberry fam:** Unloved

 **strauberry fam:** Cuz

 **strauberry fam:** KYS

 **graser's fomrer wiwrfysa:** yep sounds like graser

 **a stipud asdjole:**  no i am M.A.ST.E.R

 **a stipud asdjole:**  Moneyyyyyy

 **a stipud asdjole:**  And

 **a stipud asdjole:**  Sexiness

 **a stipud asdjole:**  Too much #sweg

 **a stipud asdjole:**  Everywhere

 **a stipud asdjole:**  Roolz sux

 **Anj Anj Angie:**...is graser trying to be cool or smth wtf that was terrible

 **william sniffsdatass:** as terrible as my channel?

 **weeb-sama:** his name is G.R.A.S.E.R

 **weeb-sama:** Gross

 **weeb-sama:** Really gross

 **weeb-sama:** Astonishingly gross

 **weeb-sama:** Super gross

 **weeb-sama:** Even more gross

 **weeb-sama:** Really really really gross

 **a stipud asdjole:** did u mean groins

 **Anj Anj Angie:** no don't

 **a stipud asdjole:** :P well ur really really really gross mr sigils

 **Hbomb:** graser you puked on my shoe it doesn't get any more gross than that

 **Hbomb:** but joe exists so

 **Narutofuu:** wow rude

 **strauberry fam:** i guess u could say h was being...naRUDEto hehe

 **Anj Anj Angie:** weeb

 **weeb-sama:** hey no IM the weeb

 **weeb-sama:** the one and only weeb kamisama

 **a stipud asdjole:** ur moms a web

 **strauberry fam:** ok then stfu  _web_

 **NatPat:** I'm assuming she's spidersexual then

 **Smoile Child:** that explains a lot

 **Smoile Child:** like how gross graser is

 **Anj Anj Angie:** hey could u put that in a memo and entitle it “SHIT I ALREADY KNOW”

 **graser's fomrer wiwrfysa:** wow rude insulting peoples parientes

 **a stipud asdjole:** u spelled paoanrwnts wrong hah whos stipud now

 **graser's fomrer wiwrfysa:** that was spanish u uncultured swine

 **graser's fomrer wiwrfysa:** and?? u butchered it way more than i did??

 **graser’s fomrer wiwrfysa:** i was trying to defend u too remind me to never do that again

 **william sniffsdatass:**  good thing your conputer and/or phone doesn't run on brainpower graser

 **weeb-sama:**  dude you just got burned

 **_Narutofuu_ ** _has renamed the conversation to “burn baby burn.”_

 **a stipud asdjole:** well at leatsg i can plya drafins escspe

 **Hbomb:** graser we all can

 **a stipud asdjole:** oh right

 **Hbomb:**  except probably joe and nathan

 **NatPat:**  i bet i can still kick your ass in skywaers

 **Anj Anj Angie:** oh shit he's becoming graser with the typos

 **william sniffsdatass:** quarantine him

 **a stipud asdjole:** whats a quarraitonse

 **strauberry fam:** its a kind of pokemon

 **weeb-sama:** smh no it’s a digimon

 **Smoile Child:** but then wouldnt it be quarraitonsemon

 **strauberry fam:** oh right sorry

 **Anj Anj Angie:** quarraiton  _semen_ ;))))))))))

 **NatPat:** …

 **graser’s fomrer wiwrfysa:** smh

 **Anj Anj Angie:** *wiggles eyebrows*

 **Hbomb:**  I bet graser is staring at the screen confused right now

 **Narutofuu:** he’s alasways confused tho

 **william sniffsdatass:** quarantine him too

 **a stipud asdjole:** is there pizza in quuarantiune

 **Hbomb:**  …

 **weeb-sama:** …

 **Anj Anj Angie:**...

 **graser’s fomrer wiwrfysa:** …

 **a stipud asdjole:** what??

 **Hbomb:** sure, graser, sure

 **Narutofuu:** just go along with it dude

 **Zack of Diamonds:** hey guys what's poppin

 **NatPat:** Zack!!!!!

 **Narutofuu:** eyyy bory!!!!!

 **Hbomb:**  y'all still do the bory thing???

 **Narutofuu:** nah idk why I did it

 **Zack of Diamonds:** bc tofuudiger :)))))

 **william sniffsdatass:** oh shit it's the mafia

 **strauberry fam:** yo that's o l d

 **Smoile Child:** only og fans remember

 **Anj Anj Angie:** *wasnt on the cube*

 **graser’s fomrer wiwryfsa:** *me neither lmao*

 **a stipud asdjole:** #BorthSiade #TeeamsBeree

 **a stipud asdjole:** #teaamnstruarvbduckd #suckiitdoouthjsihde

 **_Smoile Child_ ** _has renamed the conversation to Cube Civil War: TeaamsBeree vs. TeaamnStruarvb._

 **strauberry fam:** so im struarvberry jam now huh

 ** _strauberry fam_  ** _’s nickname is now_ **_struarvberry fam._ **

**william sniffsdatass:** ah yes I was on borth siade and teeams beree

 **william sniffsdatass:** good times

 **Hbomb:** I spent half the season hiding out in a underground base thing oops

 **weeb-sama:**  ha I was on soouthjsihde which was clearly better

 **Smoile Child:** suck it borth

 **a stipud asdjole:** no u sick it

 **Smoile Child:** how do I sick it huh??

 **struarvberry fam:** u wanna go m8??

 **struarvberry fam:** u wanna go??

 **struarvberry fam:** ill fite u

 **NatPat:** oh god

 **Narutofuu:** FITE FITE FITE FITE

 **NatPat:** dont encourage them smh

 **Zack of Diamonds:** so is it always like this or?

 **Hbomb:** yeah pretty much

 **Zack of Diamonds:** so nothings changed pretty much

 **struarvberry fam:** fite me g10

 **a stipud asdjole:** ill fite u

 **a stipud asdjole:** with my swesoame grsaer worthouy pvp skilz!!!!

 **weeb-sama:**  oh straub u ded

 **Smoile Child:** ded as our channels!!! 1!1!1!!1

 **william sniffsdatass:** this is war

 **william sniffsdatass:** *steals your mending villager*

 **weeb-sama:**  oh no u didnt

 **william sniffsdatass:** *also steals yo diamonds*

 **Hbomb:** *hides out in underground away from le drama*

 **struarvberry fam:** wELL

 **struarvberry fam:** *blows up the ice bridge*

 **a stipud asdjole:** le gasp

 **a stipud asdjole:** nooooo

 **Anj Anj Angie:** *sips tea*

 **graser’s fomrer wiwryfsa:** *joins u but sips coffee bc murica freedom independence*

 **a stipud asdjole:** *sips timmie hortons bc canadia*

 **graser’s fomrer wiwryfsa:** ew get away from our neutrality zone barrier squad thing

 **Anj Anj Angie:** *cough* switzerland *cough*

 **weeb-sama:**  who the hell says "timmie hortons??”

 **william sniffsdatass:** graser apparently

 **NatPat:** canadia is my city

 **Hbomb:** no stop I made that joke a thousand words or so back

 **Hbomb:** smh nathan

 **NatPat:** could you  _not_

 **NatPat:** break the already breaking fourth wall

 **NatPat:** thank you

 **Hbomb:** y'know just you saying that makes me want to break it even more

 **Hbomb:** just to piss you off :))))))

 **NatPat:** >:(((((

 **Zack of Diamonds:** I love how we all just stopped fighting to make fun of graser

 **Smoile Child:** yeah that's basically how this chat works

 **struarvberry fam:**  and the cube too lmao

 **Anj Anj Angie:** can't relate I wasnt in the cube

 **graser’s fomrer wiwrfysa:** yeah I can relate

 **Hbomb:** can't believe it's almost been a year since the cube ended

 **Smoile Child:** yeah

 **Narutofuu:** which is why u should play roblox

 **weeb-sama:**  I would rather not thank u

 **Hbomb:** roblox more like writerblox

 **NatPat:** what

 **NatPat:** i told u to stop smh

 **_a stipud asdjole_ ** _is offline._

 **Anj Anj Angie:** guys

 **Anj Anj Angie:** graser’s gone

 **Anj Anj Angie:** _graser’s gone_

 **Anj Anj Angie:** _he’s offline_

 **Hbomb:** yeah we can see that andrew

 **struarvberry fam:** so we can leave??

 **graser’s fomrer wiwrfysa:** dibs on first

 **Zack of Diamonds:** but i just got here

 **Narutofuu:** good, u don’t have to experience the hell this is

 **weeb-sama:** shut up poke

 **william sniffsdatass:** graser’s jus gonna add us back tho

 **Smoile Child:** lets just go offline thne

 **struarvberry fam:** and turn off notifs so we won’t wreck our devices

 **Hbomb:** ye good idea

 **_Hbomb_ ** _is offline._

 **_william sniffsdatass_ ** _is offline._

 **_Smoile Child_ ** _is offline._

 **graser’s fomrer wiwrfysa:** smh I called dibs on first leaving

 **_graser’s fomrer wiwrfysa_ ** _is offline._

 **_Narutofuu_ ** _is offline._

 ** _NatPat_  ** _is offline._

 ** _weeb-sama_  ** _is offline._

 **Zack of Diamonds:** ipguys

 **Zack of Diamonds:** i just got here

 ** _Anj Anj Angie_  ** _is offline._

 **Zack of Diamonds:** wow ok then

 **Zack of Diamonds:** I’ll just be here…

-=+=-

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://gomi-chu.tumblr.com)


End file.
